Connecticut Red Eye Murders
by RB888
Summary: Listen up. Not many know about this, and these files were top secret until now… consider yourself privileged. 5 years prior to the emergence of Kira and the havoc that ensued, 6 bodies mysteriously appeared in the state of Connecticut, along with a group called the "Order of MU". Their mission? Bring world peace, order… and shinigamis? Well, there's more than one way to skin a cat.
1. Chapter 1

Act. Natural.

Those words seemed to repeat on loop inside my brain as I watched the neon lights flicker outside this convenience store. They were hypnotizing if you stared too long. Red, green, blue flashes, the only excitement on this rather dull looking building.

It wasn't like I haven't done this before if I were being completely honest; I don't know why the jitters were getting to me now. In fact I've done this hundreds of times, thousands even, this was no different. So why the nerves...

A gust of wind blew past my face, tousling my red hair and knocking me out of my thoughts.

"**_Fuck_** its cold." I breathed out mindlessly, watching my hot breath evaporate into the cool night air.

"I told you to bring something heavier, I didn't know how long this would take." a grainy chiding voice plays through the small earbud nestled behind my locks.

"Yeah? Well next time you need a man on the ground come do it yourself Mel." I grit through chattering teeth.

Just as the words leave my mouth, the person Ive been waiting for seems to appear out of thin air. As he approaches the curb, I curl myself inward, hiding the bottom half of my face, pretending to just be a young person waiting outside for a ride…. Which is partly true.

The man walks past me, taking little notice. Glancing up at the last moment, I catch his face: stony hard eyes, thick, ragged hair, and hands the size of oven mitts.

Yeah, that's definitely our guy.

"Confirmed." I say matter of factly as I step off the curb after a few moments, and into the black car waiting for me.

As I begin to defrost in the passenger side surrounded by the warmth of leather seats, an atomic blond turns my way with a glint in his eyes hard enough to cut glass.

" Now we wait." He says lowly as he pulls away onto the road, leaving the neon lights behind


	2. Chapter 2

It was quiet when we stepped out of the car after what seemed to be hours of driving. The only concrete sound as we walked towards our apartment building was the solid crunch of gravel under a certain blonds steel toed boots, echoing loudly under dimly lit street lamps and the barely audible howl of dogs in the far away "headquarters" as we called it wasn't a pretty sight to look at, much like this whole neighborhood. Quite the opposite actually. Opening the back door of the building, we were greeted by the low glow of cheap fluorescent lights, moths, and stale air.

Home sweet home.

After more shuffling and a few twists and turns down hallways lined with dingy carpets, we arrive at our wasn't much better. We've actually been staked out here for a while, but the space was still notably scarce in furniture and well…. Anything except monitors, wires, and radios. If someone were to stumble in here by mistake, they'd might be so inclined to think this was some top secret laboratory. They also wouldn't be totally wrong.

Walking inside, I throw myself on the only chair in the room and watch as Mello strides toward the kitchen and pours a glass of water from the sink, resting his elbows on the grey counter. I take a look around again, and reminisce to when this whole ordeal started. When L asked us to look into this Order of Mu cult for him while he was busy with other cases, he offered to put us in a five star luxury hotel.

Of course Mello's pride and determination to prove himself to the detective never even allowed himself to consider the offer. He'd do it on his own, and L being familiar with his temper knew not to push the subject too far, lest we have an irrational and hot headed Mello on our hands for the duration of the operation.

Either way it still wouldn't hurt to have room service and a hot meal right now.

" Alright, let's get this shit started." Mello says as he decidedly slams the cup on the counter, fighting through fatigue, and unwraps a chocolate bar nestled in the folds of his jacket.

"Whaddever you say boss." I remark mockingly, and grab a stack of files stashed beneath the chair.

"So this is what we've got." I start off.

" There's been 6 murders so far, and every time a body mysteriously pops up, this guys in the area." I say, and show Mello a grainy surveillance photo of the man at the convenience store.

"The victims have all been female, and have all been found with deep lacerations on the face, but nothing else. No signs of struggle, gunshot wounds, or anything of the sort…" I trail off, as I see Mello's eyes glaze over deep in thought.

"What I've noticed…" I tentatively continue, "Is that well… these women don't have particularly high paying jobs, family, or really anyone that would worry about them if they just so happened to disappear… I would say that if this cult is in fact behind it… why? The condition of the bodies dosen't point to rituals, or anything of the sort."

"Well what matters now is getting to their next target before they do." Mello breaks his long introspective silence. "Talking to a live subject might actually help uncover a missing key we just aren't aware of."

"Well… how do we do that?" I question.

Moving from the kitchen ( read: really a sink, minifridge, and hotplate), he reaches down into a mess of papers in the corner of the room and pulls out a map.

"Look at where the bodies were found." He points with a gloved finger in multiple directions.

"I think there's a pattern here, and it depends on how many miles there are between each crime scene. The first 3 women were found roughly 12 miles east from club La Fleur." He points to the middle of the map.

"The next 3 were found due west of the same club. Odds are that whatever sick shit this group is doing, it involves this club. I think they pick their victims from here and well…" He trails off, looking at me to confirm his theory.

I nod, following his thoughts and building upon my own. "Right, that's too precise to really be a coincidence. Also considering the amount of days that pass by is important. 8 days each, and another woman goes missing." I say, and look up to see Mello staring at me, pale faced.

"If that's factored in… well the next woman is going to disappear… tonight" He says softly.

...Shit.

* * *

I was never one for clubs or parties, yet here we are. Walking in the door of Club La Fleur, I feel my bones vibrate with deep house music, and am bathed in fluorescent purple and blue light. It hasn't even been 15 minutes, and I already feel like a fish out of water with my jeans, goggles, and t shirt. I follow Mello to the bar as he takes to this scene like he's made for it, relishing the deafening music and sweaty bodies that bump into him. Sitting two seats away, I watch him order drinks for the both of us. Tucking a glowing blond loc of hair behind his ear, I hear a grainy voice come through my earpiece.

"Its way too loud to talk discreetly in here, so this is the plan." Mello states.

"Its way to suspicious if we stay together the whole night. It makes us look like were… dating." He says hesitantly, and I smirk at the uncomfortableness that rises in his voice.

"Now would that be so bad?" I say mockingly, and even looking straight ahead I can see him shift uncomfortably in his shoes.

"Can you not be stupid for just one minute!" He sighs exasperatedly.

"If all the victims are female, we need to talk to as many women here, and that'll be much harder if we look like a couple. We split up, and if either of us sees anything suspicious, you know what to do." He says just as the bartender comes back and sits two large drinks in front of him. Motioning to her, he points my way, and she comes and sits one of the drinks in front of me.

"From the gentleman over in the black shirt." She says, eyeing me up and down hungrily and pointing to Mello.

"Drink up." I hear over the ear piece.

"It's going to be quite a night."

* * *

Let me just tell you, no wonder people call alcohol liquid courage.

I've obviously drank before Club Fleur, and I've always found liquor unappealing, but tonight… it was my best friend.

After a solid 45 minutes and a Long Island Ice tea, Mello and I finally decided to mingle with the crowd. Moving past partiers, sweaty bodies, and women intent on bringing me home, I suddenly see him walk through the door and my blood runs cold.

He's here.

"Confirmed." I say urgently into my ear piece, and watch as Mello perks up and looks around himself, much to the dismay of a young woman resting her hands on his knee.

I see him in a black hoodie, look up and stare at one woman with her back turned, and disappear into the sea of moving bodies.

"Fuck." I say under my breath, "I just lost sight of him but he was staring at this chick, she must be the next target." I say, my feet unconsciously making a beeline towards her.

Before I reach her, she turns around and nearly bumps into me, sending her drink spilling down her leg and onto the grubby floor beneath us.

"Shit Im so sorry!" I say quickly, intent on keeping her focus on me.

She pauses for a moment and looks me up and down, sending an uncomfortable shiver down my back as a feel a slight heat rise into my face.

I'd be lying if I said she wasn't attractive. Even in the brightly colored lights I could make out her features and… assets quite well. Brown skin, wildly frizzy curly hair, and curves that were accentuated by fishnets, painted on jeans, and a low cut top.

After a moment she smiled, seeming to realize that the only casualty of the interaction was her drink. Looking down at the cup on the floor, and then back to her, I extend my hand.

"Here, I'm sorry about that. Why don't you let me buy you another one?" I say as she gives me one last look up and down, sending another rush of blood to my face and...other areas.

"That's mighty nice of you." She remarks after a moment, and takes my hand.

"What's your name?" She inquires before letting me lead her anywhere. Smart girl.

"Matt." I say, flashing a smile in which she returns.

"Well, nice to meet you, I'm Janet."


End file.
